Silveagle, the Flying Menace
Silveagle, the Flying Menace is a Aero Ravanger from Oxydian Revelation When in cience class,DragonKal made the design for Silveagle. Weapons A giant axe with a golden orb. Base Stats Lore ?? Appearance Silveagle is similar to Vex in appearance, but without a tail and with a pair of gigantic wings on his back. He holds an axe in one hand and uses the other for casting spells Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Silveagle Alpha. Basic Attack:Aerial Blow Range: 3 Cooldown: 0.4 Cast Type: instant "Silveagle swings his axe dealing 10-16 damge to any enemies in a 3 meter radius.Each 7th swing, Silveagle will fly and strike the enemy for 16-23 damage" Unique Ability:Flying Ram Range:40 m Cooldown:10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 "Silveagle flies high into the air and then decends sharply.Before he touches the ground he will fly in straight line damaging for 14-20 damage all the enemies on his path.The most time he spends in the air, the more damage he'll do" NOTE:You can chose the time he must be in the air.But if it's to many time he will decend and stop the movement Squad Ability:Wind Blast Range: 30 Cooldown: 3 seconds Cast Type: Chanelled Power Cost: 20 "Silveagle uses his hand to cast a spell that throws all the enemies in a 30 meter radius and damages them for 24-30 damage" Modifiers *Silveagle's Wind Blast: Dramatically incresead damage but smaller AOE radius (Joksal's Affix) *Silveagle's Wind Blast: Bigger AOE radius and increased damage for higher cooldown(Mondrai's Affix) Passive Ability:Mist Master Silveagle leaves a trail of mist as he walks that slows and damages enemies for 5- 7 damage if they step it.The trail desapears after 5 seconds. Overdrive Now the trail covers a larger area , does 10-15 damage and desapears after 15 seconds Variant Abilities: Vacuum Blast (Alpha Variant) Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 16 Sucks all air from a 10m radius, pulling all Darkspore in the radius towards the hero (like Gravity Wells do). At the end of the channel, the hero releases a supercharged wave of wind in the same radius, that will deal Energy Damage (the closer enemies are, the higher damage they're dealt), knock the enemies back to the edge of the radius and stun them for 3 seconds. Reflective Whirl (Beta Variant) Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Summons a whirl of wind, that will reflect all enemy projectiles in a 2m radius around the hero, while slowing enemies in the radius by 80%. Unfortunately, the hero, under the duration of the whirl, will be slowed by 10%. Tornado (Gamma Variant) Range: 5 metters Cooldown: 25 Seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 17 Summons a tornado, that will surround the hero, slowing enemies in it by 25% and dealing medium-high Energy Damage. The range of the tornado is a 5m radius. '' Suppressing Cage (Delta Variant) Range: 7 meters Cooldown: 17 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 19 ''Locks all Darkspore in a 7m radius in a cage of air for 10 seconds, while they are dealt Energy DPS (damage per second). After the cage is down, the trapped Darkspore will be suppressed for 5 seconds. Trivia *Silveagle's race is a race of flying mammals * Category:Aero Category:Ravagers Category:Oxydian Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore